Take on Me
by BlindMaster
Summary: Julie y Kevin se unen para dar con el paradero de Gwen, aunque estan tan cerca el uno del otro algo los separa ... algo que irremediablemente nunca unira sus caminos .. Chap2
1. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

"**Take on me" serie regular de 2 capítulos muy buena, explora el mundo de la peli "Fuerza Alienígena" y de la relación entre Gwen y Kevin, en donde Ben 10 es solo un comic, pero Gwen pronto descubrirá que es algo mas …..**

**Gags: **

**1. nada solo es un historia continuada nada de flashback inoportunos **

** una Gwen como el de la peli "Invasión Alienígena" (de Ben 10 alien forcé)**

**3. no usen al Ben de la peli, no me cae, conserven al de la serie no mas **

**4. ronda en el fuerza alienígena **

**5. actualizo todos de golpe y el esperado final de "Fotografía"—esta bueno me hizo llorar a mi y a mis hermanas **

* * *

- no leas esas cosas, son de chicos - dijo Yulie al ver que su mejor amiga sostenía una antigua revista de comics que le fascinaron desde niña

- no son tan malos, siempre me han gustado los comics -dijo ella defendiéndose y volvió a su lectura, pero sin antes molestar a su amiga

- además a mi no me gustan los mangas como a ti - le recordó señalando aquel tomo de un manga que Yulie tenia en su bolso y que se dejaba entrever un poco

- al menos en esto hay mas romance que en los que lees - dijo con una mirada y ojos grandes que le recordaron a Gwen las series que su amiga solía en su infancia

- tu a lo tuyo y yo seguiré con los mío - y siguió leyendo ese comic

- "te detendré doctor Animus tu y tus monstruos gigantes no son rivales para mi y mi mono -" gritaba el chico en las historietas que Gwen tanto solía leer y que cada semana recibía por correo, curiosamente el mono que era el acompañante regular del héroe tenia el pelo naranja

- basta de esas tonterías señorita, creo que ya esta demasiado grande para esas cosas - dijo su maestras sorprendiéndola en plena clase con aquella lectura que para Gwen se ponía interesante

-sigues con esas manías tuyas – le reprocho Kevin, quien se sentaba justamente detrás de ella

- no son manías, ayúdame a recuperar mi revista y aceptare salir contigo - dijo Gwen en vos muy baja para que la profesora no los escuchara

- en serio ??...... esta bien - respondió el y continuo atendiendo a la explicación de la maestra como si nada ocurriese

ella no dejaba de leer ese comic, le intrigaba saber que sucedería cuando aquel villano terminara de construir su aparto "defrabilador" de mentes , aunque ella no supiera que significaba eso ….sonaba bastante maligno

a la salida Kevin vino corriendo tras ella y de un empujón en el hombro hizo que Gwen volviera a la realidad dejándole en sus brazos esa revista, luego de esto se alejo sin antes recordar algo a su amiga

- recuerda tu pormesa, hoy a las 7 en el lugar de siempre - dijo caminando de espaldas aun apresurado, ya que debía ir por su hermano menor

ella miro su comic y realmente el se lo había recuperado, Gwen estaba maravillada con su mejor amigo de la niñez, como siempre ella soñaba en tonterías así que nunca se daba cuenta de las intenciones reales de Kevin

ya era la hora y Gwen había estado esperando hasta ese momento para poder leer su nuevo comic , no quería hacerlo sin la presencia de Kevin y ella sabia que este no se perdía ningún momento para acompañarla

el reloj avanzaba y Kevin no llegaba, ella no pudo esperar mas y empezó a leer , era el mejor episodio, el villano Vilgax había llegado a la tierra y Ben estaba despreocupado, con su novia Kai Green, quien había aceptado al fina a tener una cita con el héroe pero al igual que ella Ben parecía esperar a su novia en el comic ..

eso era extraño, como unas dos paginas Ben simplemente estaba sentado mirando de frente, como si la viera, Gwen acerco mas su vista y vio directamente a los ojos de aquel personaje de historietas, por un momento pensó que Ben había guiñado un ojo

ella no supo que sucedía…… esto era nuevo, de repente una mano colorida salió de la revista como queriendo que ella la tomara

- que demonios ¡¡¡¡¡- exclamo ella, no sabia que hacer, las personas no se habían dado cuenta de aquella exclamación, puesto que estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos y el grito de una chicao no les perturbaba

Hasta que la dependienta se extraño al verla y se acerco para pedirle su orden

- que te sucede … vas a ordenar algo – dijo muy tranquilamente a su clienta favorita

- no es nada Esther y podrías traerme un café, espero a alguien – dijo ella aun manteniendo la cordura, porque cosas así no sucedían todos los días

- enseguida cariño – y la mujer se fue sin mas, Gwen suspiro de alivio ya que parecía que no había sucedido nada

- "este es un tomo único de Ben 10 te aseguro que te va a **encantar"–** dijo aquel hombre de la tienda, realmente era una edición extraña tenia mas paginas.. muchas mas de lo habitual y no se parecian en nada a los que recibía semanalmente

Tuvo miedo en un principio, pero ella nunca entonces sabría que sucedería y eso la mataría el resto de su vida, tomo valor y abrió nuevamente el comic y ahí seguía la mirada de Ben, solo que en esta pagina se veía tan real….. cuando justo debajo de las viñetas había una parte en negro

Parecía que algo extraño sucedía nuevamente esa mano le hacia señas para que ella entrara .... entonces Gwen hizo lo mas lógico.. es decir….. lo mas ilógico .. aquella mano la invitaba y ella acepto ante la atenta mirada del héroe de **historietas….. Ben 10**

**Continuara…………………..**

* * *

**Me gusto estaba bueno espero que me critiquen eh estado escribiendo mucho para esta serie .. dam me opsecione y este fic es prueba de ello.. en fin aca hago referencia al viejo tema del grupo A-ha -- muy bueno a pesar de ser su único éxito .. ok nada mas suerte a todos **


	2. I Feel You

**I Feel You **

**Bueno las personas deseamos muchas cosas como el amor de una persona en especial .. mucho poder .. o simplemente una vida tranquila acá el segundo Chap. de esta historia el titulo no me gusta, así que lo cambiare con el tiempo ok léanlo, esta bueno **

**1. Dos historias inoportunas una es de lo que le sucede a Gwen y la otra es de Kevin buscándola junto a Julie **

**2. cada final de escena esta en NEGRITA**

* * *

- disculpe – dijo interrumpiendo a la dependienta quien servía café a un afortunado oficinista

- si que necesita? – dijo la señora amable y sonriente, ya que de eso se trataba su empleo

- vine para encontrarme con una amiga que debía estar aquí .. no se si la vio, tiene el pelo color naranja y .. - entonces la dependienta no tuvo que oír mas ya que sabia de quien se trataba

- si la conozco, es una de mis mejores clientas, estuvo esperando y creo que ya parecía estar muy apresurada .. y olvido esto encima de su mesa – volvió a la barra y debajo de esta saco una revista mas parecida a un libro, la misma que Kevin había recuperado para su "amiga"

- si es de ella – dijo extrañado, ya que ella nunca habría olvidado su mas grande tesoro…. era muy extraño, entonces Kevin recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho durante las clases

- me conseguí un tomo especial, espero que vengas, va estar emocionante…. quiero mostrártelo – el no comprendía como una chica de esa edad podía con algo así ..

- además se fue sin pagar – dijo la dependienta, Kevin comprendió que era parte su responsabilidad y dejo unos dólares antes de irse .. debía hallar a Gwen y devolverle su revista **cuanto antes**

- En donde estoy – dijo la chica al abrir los ojos, estaba confundida, todo parecía ser un sueño, había dormido y lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en aquel restaurant y vio aquella mano .. era un locura, ahora estaba segura en su habitación con la plena confianza de que todo había sido solo un mal sueño

Estaba oscuro y se levanto para tomar sus cosas, algo andaban muy mal, se sentía extraña, mas suelta y delgada .. se toco las caderas y vio sus manos era muy delgadas, se asusto en ese instante pero por la oscuridad de la habitación no se había dado cuenta de otras cosas

Corrió hacia la puerta y encendió la luz, miro mejor sus manos, eran extrañamente rosadas y animadas .. esto la asusto y por retroceder por la fuerte impresión cayo al tropezarse con una caja, miro su pelo… era muy naranja .. se toco el rostro y se levanto para poder verse en un espejo

Cuando se miro no podía creer lo que veía……. era un dibujo .. un completo y determinante dibujo .. quedo sorprendida, la ropa y todo a su alrededor era un dibujo, solo que ella no lo había notado de esa manera, lo veía como si fuese normal…. como si ella perteneciera a ese lugar.. a ese mundo ..

- como sucedió esto – dijo con una vos algo sorprendida por lo sucedido, nunca se había imaginado a si misma como un dibujo y mucho menos como un personaje de historietas, ya que recordó que se parecía a los **personajes de su comic**

- done rayos de metiste ….. – se dijo Kevin quien estaba en la parada de autobuses, esperando que el bus viniera para así poder ir a la casa de Gwen y devolverle su tan preciado comic

Tomo aquel libro y lo vio bien, era muy gracioso, los personajes fuera de ser de acción eran cómicos, como aquel mono compañero del héroe, cuando quiso voltear la pagina el autobús llego y el cerro el comic, cuando las paginas de este se mecían para juntarse y cerrarse….. por un instante se vio reflejada en una de sus paginas **el rostro de Gwen**

- quien es?– dijo una Gwen asustada al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta de aquella habitación

- soy yo Benjamín – escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Gwen se quedo sin palabras, era la vos del héroe de sus comics

- puedo entrar? – pregunto al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, que estaba muy silenciosa por su gran emoción y sorprendida por ver que un personaje de historietas le hablaba

dejo caer el lápiz labial que sostenía y luego volvió a la realidad, lo levanto y se dirigió a la puerta en la cual se detuvo por la emoción apoyándose al mismo tiempo a esta

- no puedo creerlo eres tu .. -dijo con mucha emoción, era algo que nunca pensó que sucedería, pero ahí estaba parada detrás de la puerta .. escuchando la vos de el héroe de sus sueños

- si soy yo – le dijo Benjamín al notar que e la vos de la chica había emoción

- puedes abrirme esto es algo incomodo – insistió el, Gwen abrió la puerta **luego de armarse de valor**

Bajo del autobús y se dirigió a la calle de Gwen, el silencio era extraño en todo el lugar generalmente las personas de esa zona eran bastante bulliciosos, pero ahora estaban en completo silencio

Camino y llego hasta la dirección indicada , estaba nervioso porque el nunca venia de manera oficial o sin avisar antes ..siempre entraba la habitación de Gwen sin que los padres de esta se den cuenta, cuando se acerco ala puerta vio que alguien mas había ahí, era una chica sentada en las pequeñas escalinatas de la entrada principal

Toda la casa estaba oscura y Kevin hizo un poco de esfuerzo con si vista para reconocer a la chica que estaba ahí

- Kevin ?– pregunto la vos de esa chica, quien levanto para poder ver mejo , entonces el chico se dio cuenta de quien se trataba….. era Julie la miga de Gwen

- buscas a Gwen verdad .. aquí no hay nadie al parecer, sus padres se fueron de viaje y ella aun no ha llegado – dijo ella adivinando el porque aquel chico estaba ahí

- me atrapaste – dijo el algo emocionado, ya que debía disimular su verdadero motivo con Gwen

- no me engañas, se que has estado prendado de ella desde hace mucho, eres muy evidente – dijo ella muy relejada y tranquila

- en serio soy tan evidente…..? – pregunto Kevin, preocupado de que estuviera actuando muy tontamente

- si lo eres y es increíble que Gwen no se diera cuenta .. ella no se da cuenta de muchas cosas – dijo ella bajando el tono de su vos, como si también ella la estuviese buscando

- y tu que haces aquí?-le cuestiono a la Julie, ella se levanto y paso de largo a Kevin

- yo vine a verla porque soy su amiga y me preocupa que ande con sujetos como tu – y se fue, ya que su motoneta estaba raramente oculta entre los arbusto de la jardinera de la casa de Gwen

- podrías hacerme un favor… – dijo Kevin y se acerco a ella

- puedes llevarme… – dijo con una sonrisa, ya que aunque pareciera un tipo extraño aun tenia el don de cortejar a las chicas

- buen intento … aunque a mi me interesa alguien mas – y se hizo un poco mas atrás **invitando a Kevin a subir**

- como me trajiste …. no entiendo…. es extraño – dijo ella Gwen quien aun no estaba del todo segura de lo que sucedía

- siempre te he observado y sabes…. en mi reloj hay muchos aliens …. Solo quería conocerte– el no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada, los dos ahí en esa habitación…… tan cerca que era algo increíble

- me acostumbrare a esto, pero… mis padres – dijo ella pensando que se quedaría ahí para siempre

- de eso no te preocupes ahora, debes ver este mundo…. es increíble – y la levanto de ahí sacándola de esa casa que se parecía mucho a la de Gwen

Ambos salieron y en el exterior todo era muy colorido, había un radiante sol a diferencia de la habitación en donde todo estaba oscuro aun

- en este lugar todo es posible. …..solo ven conmigo – una ves mas Ben le ofreció su mano y ella hizo lo **que parecía lo correcto **

- aun no me dijiste que hacías en la casa de Gwen? – le dijo al oído a Julie, quien al parecer se enfureció un poco con aquella pregunta y acelero un poco mas

- no hagas eso – dijo Kevin aterrado y se aferro a Yulie con mas fuerza, ya que el aunque por fuera parecía no temerle a casi nada cuando en realidad le temía a las motocicletas

- esta bien te lo diré – dijo aun sin dejar de acelerar a fondo haciendo que el motor de su maquina trabajara mas de lo debido

- "yo la amo … " dijo peor con una vos tan baja que el no pudo oír

- espera que dijiste – dijo el sujetándose el casco, ya que el viento acumulado de la velocidad de la moto hacia que Kevin se sintiera mas inseguro aun y un poco sordo

- vine a devolverle el texto que me presto -dijo ella nuevamente, pero esta ves tratando de cubrir lo dicho anteriormente, para ser una chica tranquila siempre usaba una motoneta que sus padres le habían comprado, pero con el tiempo decidió cambiarla por una de carreras

Ella se detuvo ante una luz roja y Kevin aprovecho esto para seguir interrogando a su "compañera" , eso eran porque J_ulie_ nunca acepto a Kevin como un amigo .. no como Gwen lo había hecho

- no sabes a donde pudo haber ido? llevo buscándola toda la tarde y este fue el ultimo lugar en donde pensé encontrarla – dijo el ya un poco mas preocupado de que algo le hubiese sucedido

- no te preocupes la hallaremos – le calmo Julie, pero ella también debía disimular no solo sus sentimientos… si no también su preocupación **por su amiga **

**Continuara………………….**

* * *

**Bueno va haber un retraso en todas mis historias de Ben 10 adivinen porque …… porque nadie me dijo es mas nadie noto que el nombre de "Julie" lo escribía con "Y" así que por eso, este fin de semana corregiré eso y hasta la próxima que recién actualizare mis demás historias cuando estén plenamente completadas **


End file.
